A Callensi Story
by rosaliecoolcool
Summary: The life of Kensi Blye an G Callen from friends to lovers.
1. Meeting Kensi Blye 1

**Meeting Kensi Blye**

Eric's whistle went off in the open space.

"New case" he screamed.

Sam and Callen stood and went to the OPS. When they entered, they saw a brunette standing beside Macy. She had marvelous long legs. She turned around when the boys entered. She flashed a beautiful smile. Her clothes fitted perfectly to her body. She was one of the most beautiful girls Callen had ever seen.

"Please meet Special Agent Kensi Blye. She will assist you from now on on your cases. She will help you with her language capacities and her field agent skills." said Macy. Sam went to Kensi and shook his hand. Callen, completely chocked by the woman's beauty, stood still. When he realizes he was fixing her, he stopped and gave his attention to the case.

"Eric, you said we had a new case?" he asked. He knew he ignored Kensi, but he didn't know how to act around her. She was so beautiful and seemed so incredible. He noticed she looked slightly disapointed for a second but she quickly put on a professional mask and turned to the big screen. An ordinary case: a murder of a petty officer of the Navy, no family, nothing unusual. Those cases were the harder ones since it didn't seem like there was a motive.

Callen gave his order: "Sam and I will talk to his collegues."

He was about to leave when Kensi stopped him. "What about me?" she asked. Callen never heard her voice before. It was clear and nice.

"Hum... You can stay here and help Eric...?" G REALLY didn't know how to act around a woman like Kensi. In reality, she intimitated him. He noticed that Kensi wasn't pleased by the task he gave her but she didn't say anything.

Sam and Callen left the center. Callen's partner wanted to ask him some questions about his behavior toward Kensi. The two men jumped inside Sam's car, the ex-SEAL driving. He opened his mouth to start his 'interrogation' but he was cut by Callen. "I know what you're going to say. I know I should have introduce myself to Kensi, I should have talk to her..."

"How do you want her to feel a part of the team if you ignore her?" Sam asked, a little brutaly.

"I froze, okay? It happens to everyone."

"The Great G Callen doesn't froze. What's going on?" Sam asked, this time a little more nicely.

"I really don't know." G admitted.

He never acted like this with a person he'd just met before. Why was Kensi so different?

They finished the ride in silence. At the base, they interogated the victim's didn't see anything unusual, only a new girlfriend. They could give a pretty good description of the girl and even name. Ater calling Eric to ask him to search for the victim's girlfriend, G asked himself some question: why did he froze with Kensi Blye? Why did he feel diferent when he was thinking about her?

Sam drove back to the OSP. He didn't ask any question. He knew G was thinking ans he didn't want to be disturb.

They enter the OPS. Eric and Kensi were working on the computers. When the doors opened, Kensi didn't even returned, she just keeped on working. Callen cleared his throat to catch her attention. She ignored him. Eric, oblivious of the situation, told Sam and G what he and Kensi discovered. But the team leader was half-listening. His toughts were on Kensi. Once the debriefing was over, he gave his orders: "Sam and I will talk to Officer James to find some leads about the victim's girlfriend."

Callen was about to leave when Sam stopped him. "Actually, I'm going to follow some leads. Why don't you take Kensi?" he said, a smile on his face. G knew what his partner was trying to do. He was trying to put Kensi and Callen together. Sam smiled again and left. Eric was already back at his computers. Kensi hd turned around when Sam said her name and she was looking at Callen, hopeful. He knew he couldn't resist her. He just smiled at her and she knew she was going on the field. She grabbed her coat and followed G out of the room.

They didn't know Macy was looking at them. She knew Callen was a loner who needed someone. When she read Kensi's file, Macy knew the brunette would be perfect for Callen. She hadn't been wrong. She had seen Callen's reaction when he'd meet Kensi. She hoped those two would find each other and do each other's good.

Like a perfect gentleman, Callen hold the door while Kensi stepped in the car. He wanted to redeem himself toward her. He sat behind the wheel and began to drive. They drove for ten minutes in an awkward silence when he saw a coffee shop where they served the best donuts in town. What is better than delicious donuts to be forgiven? Callen turned and enter the coffee shop parking, surprising Kensi. "Donuts and coffee?" he asked. She nodded.

G told Kensi to stay in the car while he had gone picking their snack. Fortunately, there was practically no one. He asked for two coffees and two bear claws, his favorites. He didn't know what Kensi liked but decided that no one cannot not like the bear claws.

He came out of the shop, coffees and donuts in his hands, smile on his face. Kensi was looking at him. He was really hansome. His bright baby blue eyes illuminated the room. His smirk charmed her. She knew deep down he had secrets. Big secrets. But she would be ready to hear him and help him. She had been disappointed when he didn't present himself. She felt like he didn't want her on his team. She was even more disappointed when he told her to stay with Eric. She loved the technician. But she wanted to prove her skills in the field.

He finally stepped inside the car and handed Kensi her coffee and her donut. "A bear claw! My favorite! How did you know?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's my favorite too." he said, with a smile. She smiled back. They ate their donuts and drank their coffees in silence.

When they were finished, Callen started to apologize. "Look, Kensi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how act. I've never had any agents as beautiful as you." said G, hoping she would forgive him.

By the end of his little speech, she was completely red. How could he make her feel so special?

"You're pretty handsome too." she answered after a moment of silence with a smirk. It was her way of accepting his apologize.

He flashed one of the most beautiful smile she'd seen and she blushed yet again. Then, they went solving crimes together.

* * *

I will post the next chapter soon!


	2. Meeting Kensi Blye 2

**Meeting Kensi Blye 2**

It turned out the girlfriend had nothing to do with the murder of petty officer James Watson, their victim. She had a pretty good alibi-she was out of the country and had her passport to prove it.

The team was back to the start.

Kensi and Callen were at the victim's house trying to find something suspicious but nothing came out of the ordinary. While they were searching the bedroom, Callen took the opportunity to ask Kensi a few questions.

"So... Where are you from?" he asked.

"Los Angeles. You?"

"A little bit of everywhere."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was a foster kid. I had several homes."

"Several?"

"37"

"Wow..." was all Kensi could say. Most of the people reacted the same way so Callen didn't mind.

"I was a troublemaker" he told her, with a smile. She just laughed a little. What a beautiful laugh, he tought.

They continue to look around until Eric called Callen's phone. The team leader put him on speaker. "I found something while checking his phone record." the technician said.

"What is it Eric?"

"In the last few months, petty officer James called several times a phone number. And this phone number belongs to Tony Albatino."

"The name rings a bell." Kensi said.

"Well it should. Tony Albatino is the head of the mafia. The state had been looking for him for several months now."

"Why would our petty officer be talking to a mafia mobster?" Kensi asked.

"Thanks Eric." Callen said, closing his phone. "I don't know but we must find out." he answered Kensi.

"Lets check the house again, keeping in mind he has relations with the mafia. We might find something interesting." she suggested.

"Good idea." he aggreed.

While she bended over to check something under the bed, he couldn't help but check her butt. But as she stood up, he quickly looked away, feeling guilty. Fortunately for him, she hadn't notice his staring.

He decided to continue his questions to know her better. "Why did you choose NCIS?" he asked.

"My father" she simply answered.

"He is an agent?"

"No, he was a marine. A sniper." she smiled.

"Was?" Callen asked, curious.

"He died when I was fifteen." she admitted.

"I'm sorry" he said. "You have any other family?" he asked.

"No. I have no one."

"No husband? No kids running around?'' it was for his personal need to know.

"No. No one." she smiled at him.

"Well, we're two then." he said and handed out his hand. She chuckled and shook it. As their hands touched, Kensi felt something in the pit of her stomach. It felt good. She stared at him in the eyes. They stayed like for God knows how long, until Callen's phone rang.

"Callen" he answered, putting his phone on speaker for Kensi to hear it.

"Callen, Albatino just called Watson's phone. He left a voicemail." came Eric's frantic voice. Two seconds later, his voice was changed to Albatino's.

_"James, I have what you wanted. Rendezvous at José's bar tonight at 7 and I'll give it to you." _the voicemail ended

Eric continued to talk "I localized a bar named the José's near Watson's house. I sent you the adress." with that, Eri hung up.

Callen turned to Kensi. "Are you ready for an undercover op?" he asked.

* * *

Kensi looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight black dress with black high heels. She had put her hair down and had applied little makeup. She was a natural beauty.

Callen approached with a file in his hand. He was taking aback by Kensi's appearance. She was beautiful. More beautiful than he had imagined her to be. He was speechless.

Kensi turned around to face him. "How do I look?" she asked.

Callen could only nodded, gulped audibly and make incoherent words. Kensi smiled. "I take that as a compliment."

Callen handed her the file. "This is... uhhh... your identity and... uhhh.. your credit card.'' he managed to say.

Kensi smirked. She liked the effect she had on him. "Thank you Callen." she said. She opened the file and studied her identity while Callen was beside her, not knowing what he should do. He waited for her to finish. She finally closed the file and turned to him.

He gathered his courage. "Would you like to go and eat something before your op? There is still some free time before we have to go." he asked.

"I would love to, but I am so nervous I don't think I can keep anything down." she said apologetically.

He looked disappointed but quickly hid it with a smile. "Yeah, I understand.'' he said. She smiled.

They stared at each other until someone cleared his voice behind them. They turned and saw Eric standing there.

"Hey Eric" politly greeted Kensi.

"Hey guys. Macy is waiting for you to fill you in for the last details." he informed them before heading back to OPS. Kensi and Callen followed him.

When they entered the room, they put on a mic and a earwig on Kensi and on Callen since he was also going to be there, as her backup. They revised and studied the entire case, memorizing little details.

At 6:30, Kensi jumped in a car and Callen did the same, in a different car. She drove safely to the bar, G following her. As she exited the car, she made eye-contact with Callen and it reassured her a little.

She entered the bar and immediatly spotted Tony Albatino. He was a sixty-something years old guy with grey hair. He was drinking what looked like scotch. The bar was really ordinary and it smelled like cigarette and alcohol. Perfect for some illegal activities she tought. He was already drinking a beer. She took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hey" she greeted at him. He looked at her like she was crazy. She ordered a glass of water. "I'm Olivia Watson, James' sister." she introduced herself with a smile.

"What happened to him?'' Albatino asked, groggily. He did not trust her.

Kensi faked a sad smile. "He was killed late last night." she said, looking down at her glass of water. Her fake saddness must have been persuasive because Albatino believed her.

"I'm sorry. Do you know who killed him?'' Tony asked. He really looked suprised.

"No, the police is still searching." she anwered, whiping away a non-existant tear.

"James never mentioned a sister." Albatino said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, we weren't on best terms. I lived in another state, Iowa, and we rarely saw each other." She's really good, Callen tought who was listening to the conversation, a few tables away.

"What can I do for you today miss Watson?" the mafia mobster asked.

"I'm also investigating his death. I heard from his friends that you two were pretty close. I wanted to know if you knew something." she said, looking everywhere as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"James was like a son to me. If I had known, I would have protect him." he said, saddly.

"It wasn't your fault.'' she tried to comfort him. She never had tought she would try to comfort a mafia mobster once in her life. ''In the voicemail you left, you said you had something for James. What is it?'' she asked, getting to the point.

Tony Albatino pulled out a ring. "I wanted to give him this.'' Kensi examined it. It looked lie an ordinary ring. "You see, I'm about to die. Cancer." he said. Kensi was surprised.

"I'm sorry.'' she said even if she didn't really meant it.

"Yeah, and you see, I have an organisation that need to be taken care of.''

"What kind of organisation?" Kensi asked.

"Not in your need to know." he said then continued."You know James. He was really organized. He knew what he wanted."

"You wanted to give him your organisation.'' she said, realization hitting her.

"Yes." he nodded.

"I tought the organisation would go to a son if something would happen to someone like you.'' Kensi said, trying to get some answers.

"Yes, but you see, my son, Patrick, he is not like James. He is into drugs and all he can think about is getting a girl in his pants." Albatino explained.

"Were James and your son close?" she asked.

"Yes. They would hang out together from time to time." Tony smiled.

"Can I talk to Patrick?'' Kensi asked. Albatino gave her a weird look. "He might know something abou the murder.'' she added.

"Of course. You can find him at the back of the bar." he said. Kensi got up and went to the back, glancing at Callen once.

Kensi took a deep breath and opened the back door. As promised, she found a young man pacing back and forth. It must have been Tony's son.

"Excuse me." she said. "Are you Albatino's son?''

The young man stopped moving and faced her. His eyes were red, probably from too much drugs.

"Yes"

"Hi, I'm Olivia and I'm James' sister." she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Patrick" he simply said.

"Did you know James had been murder last night?" Kensi asked, hoping to get some answers.

Patrick did not even flinch. "Yes, someone told me." he looked at her like if he was trying to find where he had seen her before.

"But your father didn't know." she was getting suspicious.

''It is possible" Patrick's answers were short and unexplicit. It took awhile before Patrick talked again. "Who are you?"

"I'm James' sister." she repeated.

"No you're not." he said, getting close to her. "He told he grew up alone. That he was an only child."

Busted, Kensi tought.

"Who in the hell are you?'' he asked again.

"Did you kill Petty Officer James?" she asked. Patrick closed his eyes as if he was trying to chase a bad memory.

"Who are you?'' he asked again, this time more loudly.

"Your father was supposed to hand ower the mafia to you. Not to James. But then you realized that was his plans. So you killed James to ensure you would have the control of the mafia when your father would die." Kensi put the pieces together.

Patrick became angrier. He punched her square in the jaw, leaving her crashing on the ground.

Callen could have sworn his heart missed a beat when he heard Kensi getting punched. "Kensi, are you okay?'' he asked in his mic getting nothing in respond.

"It was supposed to be me!" Patrick screamed in Kensi's ear. "I had to make sure the mafia would stay in this family." Kensi internally grinned. She got a confession.

Alerted by the noise, Albatino made his way to the back of the bar and found James' sister laying on the ground and his son screaming things at her.

''Patrick!" Tony yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kensi if you do not answer in a minute, I'll come in" Callen said, still getting no answer from his coworker.

"Dad, she is not who you think she is." Patrick told his father. Tony looked eyed wildened at Kensi. He took a bunch of her hair and held her head up.

"Who are you?'' Tony asked in her ear.

"That's it. I'm coming in.'' Callen said not caring to wait for the distress word.

He took out his gun and ran toward the door. He opened it and what he saw surprised him. The two Albatinos were on the floor, handcuffed, and looked like they were in great pain and Kensi was standing, a grin on her face.

Sam came in a few moments later and looked as surprised as Callen. "How... What..." they couldn't even form a coherent question.

"Took you long enough boys." Kensi said, her smile getting bigger.

Sam took care of the father and the son while Callen was left to speak with Kensi. "Well, I am kind of hungry now. Still want to go and eat something?" Kensi asked Callen. He couldn't be happier.

"Of course." he said. " There is a restaurant downtown that I like. Want to go?'' he asked.

"Sounds perfect'' she grinned.

**Next: Callen's shooting**


	3. Callen's shooting

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCISLA or its characters.**

**Callen's shooting**

Kensi wanted to sleep so badly. She was on her couch, exhausted. She felt too weak to move or even think. That day, they got a really bad case, mixing NCIS from DC and Mossad and terrorism. She only wanted to forget. She connsidered drinking but she was way too tired to get up and grab a beer in her fridge.

She had her eyes close when her phone rang. She growled. It had to be an emergency or she would kill someone. She let it ring, thinking the person would call back if it was really urgent. Finally, her phone stopped ringing and she let a sigh of relief. She was about to fall asleep when her phone rang again. She stood up and answered her phone.

"Blye" she growled.

"Kensi? It's Sam." he was clearly chocked by something. "It's about Callen. He was shot earlier today. He's in surgery. I don't know anything else."

Kensi's heart missed a beat. Callen was in a pretty bad shape. She grabbed her purse and she put on her shoes, foregetting her state of exhaustion.

"Which hospital?" she asked.

Sam gave her the adress and hung up. Kensi jumped in her car and drove the faster she could to the hospital. Nothing could happen to her best friend. She couldn't live without him.

She quickly parked her car and ran to the ER. When she entered, she immediatly spotted Sam and she sat beside him. "Any news?" sha asked, hopeful.

"Nohing" he sighed.

Kensi sighed. She didn't want her friend to die. She cared a lot about him. Sam stood up and began to pace in front of her. She closed her eyes, trying not to pictre the worst that could happened. They stayed like that for ten minutes until a very little woman, older, took a seat beside Kensi while half of the seats were empty.

"Miss Blye, Mister Hanna." she greated.

The two agents looked surprised.

"Do we know each other?" asked Sam, who stopped moving when the woman sat beside Kensi.

"I am Henrietta Lange, but you can call me Hetty." she introduced herself.

Kensi and Sam looked at each others.

"Wait!" exclaimed Sam. "You're Hetty Lange, the great legend? Didn't know if you were real or not..."

"Well, as you can see Mister Hanna, I'm real. And I am now your new operations manager."

"What happened to Macy?" asked Kensi, worried.

"I'm going to replace for a while until we know what happened to Mister Callen." Hetty answered.

"Why is that?"

"We cannot know if she compromised the team."

"Mace would never do that!" Kensi said, offended someone would think that of her friend.

"Not voluntary, of course, but we must be sure to find who did this to know all the details." Hetty explained, putting an end to the conversation.

Afterward, there was a long awkward silence in which Kensi and Sam couldn't stop glaring at Hetty every once in a while.

After what feels like thousands of hours but in reality must have been only a few, at least a dozen of coffee later and multiples visits from Renko and Eric, a doctor made his way toward the group of four people (since Nate joined them maybe a couple hours before). The doctor was covered in blood and he seemed exhausted.

"Family of Agent Callen?" he called. Kensi felt really nervous. In just a few moments, they would know how Callen was.

Nate, Hetty and Kensi stood up.

"That would be us." Sam said, flashing his badge. Kensi did the same. "Agent Callen got multiple gunshot wounds." The doctor said. Dr. Roberts, according to his badge on his coat.

No kidding, Sherlock, Kensi thought. Could he tell them information they didn't know? Kensi thought about the worst. How a human being could survive with five gunshot wounds in the chest?

"He lost a lot of blood on the operation table." Dr. Roberts continued.

"Is he alive?" Sam was growing impatient.

"Yes. We manage to remove the five bullets without damaging any organs. He was really lucky."

Nate, Sam, Hetty and Kensi let out a sigh of relief. Callen was going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. He is still sleeping and we don't want to disturb him. You can come back the first thing in the morning." the doctor infromed them and then left to save other's people lives.

Hetty turned to her agents. "Go home, grab a good night of sleep and then you'll come back tomorrow morning, refreshed." she said, leaving no room for arguments.

Sam offered to Kensi to drive her home but she politely decline saying she already had her car in the parking lot.

Kensi drove home safely. She immediatly went to bed. She tried to sleep -she really did!- but she couldn't keep her mind off Callen. She kept wonderind what would've happen if he hadn't had make it. She kept thinking about all the worst scenarios.

The next morning, at 9am sharp, Kensi went to the hospital. She had applied a lot of makeup to hide the dark circles around her eyes.

She quickly found Sam and Nate, whom were sipping their coffee in the waiting room. ''Hey guys'' she greeted them. They smiled and Kensi could see in their eyes that they didn't get much more sleep than her. She sat beside them. ''Any news?'' she asked.

"Callen is still asleep. They want us to wait for him to wake up before we go in." Sam explained. Kensi nodded and they waited in silence.

They waited for a whole three hours. They only got up for coffee and restroom. Hetty joined them an hour later. Finally, they saw Dr. Roberts making his way to them. They immediatly all stood up.

"Agent Callen is awake now.'' the doctor informed them.

"That's wonderful news."Hetty said.

"Sam should go and see him first" Kensi suggested.

"Actually" the doctor interferred "Agent Callen said he wanted to see Kensi''

Everyone turned to face her. Why would Callen wanted to see Kensi instead of Sam? Sure they were good friends and they hang out together a lot. But Sam was his partner. Shouldn't he want to see him first? Even Kensi they didn't didn't know.

She nonetheless followed the doctor to Callen's room while he was explaining to her some things. ''Agent Callen is under strong meddication. Morphine. He will talk. A lot. Mayeb he will say things he don't meant so don't be offended. " he said. Kensi could only nod.

Dr. Roberts opened a door and let Kensi enter. She saw Callen on his bed, fully awake. He looked really weak and really tired. But he took however the energy to smile at her. She smiled back.

"Hey" she said.

"Kensi! My favorite agent" he croaked.

"Since when am I your favorite agent?'' she asked with a laugh.

"Since now, I guess" was not kidding when he said he was under strong medication'.

She laughed a little before asking "How are you felling?"

"Like I've been shot."

Kensi took a chair beside his hospital bed.

"Everyone's worried" she informed him. "You really look tired. You should get some sleep." she offered.

"At one condition" he said.

"Okay, name it."

"Only if you promise you'll stay here until I wake up." he said. When he saw her hesitating he added "Pretty please?"

"Okay" she agreed. She helped him get settle in his bed. She then took a seat.

She watched him as he closed his eyes. She tought he was asleep but she heard him speak. "I think I may love you, Kens.'' she heard.

Her heart missed a beat. At first, she tought she misunderstood. Then she blamed it on the drugs. He couldn't love her. They were coworkers. She tought of all the moment they spent together. She liked those moment. She really did. Then, it hit her. She may love him too.

She kept her promise. She stayed by his side. She read a magazine. She talked with Sam and Nate when they visited. She mostly tought about what she would tell him when he would wake up. She would tell him she may love him too. She was nervous. But she tought the feeling was mutual and she felt safer.

Finally, he woke up.

"Kensi" he greeted her. Before she could speak he asked "What are you doing here?"

She felt her world falling. "You asked me to stay." she said.

"I did? I don't remember.''

Kensi tried to hide her disappointement. He didn't remember. He didn't mean it.

''You okay?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine" she lied."I think I'm just tired."

"Go home" he said "Get some sleep. You need it. I'll still be there tomorrow. I promise.''

"You better" she answered with weak smile. She gattered all her things and stood up. She got her hopes up. Again. He once promised herself she would never do it again. But there she was. Always disappointed.

She was about to leave when he stopped her. "Hey Kensi" she turned around "Thank you. For staying I mean."

"You're welcome." she answered and walked away.

* * *

Callen woke up with a start. He had a really weird dream. He was in his hospital room with Kensi. They talked and when he was about to fall asleep he told her he tought he may love her. He didn't see her reaction. He wished he did. Did she smile? Or did she want to run away?

It felt so real as if it was a memory. His eyes widened. It was not just a dream. It was real. It was a memory. He really told Kensi Blye that he tought he loved her. He smiled at that. He tought about all the good moments they spent together. She made him laugh and smile. He really did love her.

Why didn't she bring it up? They could have talk about it.

His smile faded. She didn't feel the same way as he did. That's why she didn't bring it up. For the frst time in a long time he felt like he could love again. It has been such a long time ago. He almost forogt what it felt like.

But she didn't feel anything for him. Anything. For a second, he got hihs hopes up he could be with someone. But no. Again he was left all alone.

He would never talk about it again. It would be too awkward. And if she ever talk about it he would tell her it meant nothing and he wasn't interested.

**Next: 1x01 Identity**


End file.
